The objectives of this acquisition are to speed up ongoing genetic research to obtain data critical for diagnosis, treatment and prevention of hereditary neurologic disorders. The Contractor will perform genetic research at the most labor intensive, space and time consuming preparatory level. The Contractor shall exert its best efforts to develop highly reproducible rapid DNA template production and purification procedures which provide DNA of sufficient purity for highly accurate automated DNA sequence analysis and significantly improve techniques currently used for genotyping and positional cloning. It is estimated that the Contractor will be required to provide approximately 5,000 purified DNA template preparations/year by generating nested deletions in clones of interest; perform genotyping in the amount of approximately 300 markers per 200 DNA samples/year; perform screening of approximately 10 libraries. The sources of DNA will be provided to the Contractor by the NINDS. The NINDS DNA Facility will be responsible for evaluation of the materials and results produced by the Contractor.